JP-A-2003-276285 discloses a print apparatus for performing a double-sided printing operation as well as a single-sided printing operation (refer to, for example, paragraph [0031] and so on). For example, JP-A-2003-276285 discloses a technique of printing four pages of a manuscript on two forming sheets, as one job, according to a double-sided printing sequence in which an image of a second page of the manuscript is printed on one side of a first forming sheet, the first forming sheet is turned over, an image of a first page of the manuscript is printed on the other side of the first forming sheet, the first forming sheet is discharged, an image of a fourth page of the manuscript is printed on one side of a second forming sheet, the second forming sheet is turned over, an image of a third page of the manuscript is printed on the other side of the second forming sheet, and the second forming sheet is discharged.
In such double-sided print apparatuses, the first forming sheet is discharged into a discharge tray odd page down, that is, the other side of the first forming sheet being directed downward, and then the second forming sheet is superimposed on the first forming sheet odd page down, that is, the other side of the second forming sheet being directed downward. As a result, the first and second forming sheets are piled up in a sequence of the first page, the second page, the third page and the fourth page of the manuscript from the bottom of the piled forming sheets.
Incidentally, among various kinds of sheets used in a print apparatus, there exist sheets having both sides distinguished from each other (hereinafter also referred to as dedicated sheets), for example, a single-sided glossy sheet, a single-sided watermarked sheet and a postcard for inkjet.
With an example of print for the single-sided sheet, for single-sided print, the single-sided sheet is set in a sheet tray of a print apparatus such that a print operation is performed for a watermarked side of the sheet. When the single-sided watermarked sheet is set in this way, print data can be printed on the watermarked side.
In the condition where the single-sided watermarked sheet is set in the print apparatus, for example, when a user attempts to form print data including image data of a first page to be printed on a watermarked side of the sheet and character data of a second page to be printed on a glossless side of the sheet, since the print apparatus first prints the character data of the second page, the character data are printed on the watermarked side while the image data are printed on the glossless side.